Ripples into the future
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Possible sequel to Creating A Legacy. Summarry: Wedded bliss has overcome our favorite couple but trouble follows Harry like a magnet everywhere. Will the bliss last or will he be dragged head long into trouble all over again?l


Harry paused in the doorway watching Daphne towel off and smiled a tiny content smile, the ring on his left hand growing warm as his hand closed against his side. It hadn't been more than a month since he and Daphne had married & as stupidly hopess romantic as it sounded he couldn't ever remember loving her more than he did before. Their coming out had made waves botb within the Hogwarts body and their society at large. While the ripples may as well have been a tsunami inside Hogwarts rebuilt walls, outside in their society the ripples were small at the moment but their effect was noticeable. Muggleborns and Half-bloods were being treated better if only marginally at the moment & he was pleased to see that after his defeat of Voldemort, for good this time, all known Marked Death Eaters were arrested and tried using Verasiterium while the ICW still held the reigns with the British Ministry still being rebuilt with non-corrupt thoroughly vetted officials replacing the corrupt ones as fast as they were found.

"Something on your mind love?" Daphne asked turning her head to look at Harry. She had known he was watching her towel off from her shower and a look in the mirror told her his mind was elsewhere so she respected her husbands absence of mind temporarrly.

Husband, just the thought of using that word to describe Harry made her heart speed up a million times in joy. From the outset of her first meeting him she had liked Harry, first as a curiosity because of how different he was from how the Prophet spoke of him before it turned romantic over time, and admittedly when their relationship changed to romantic directions a not so small part of her had hope that she would end up here as his wife. A goofy sort of smirk came to her lips as blue eyes closed at the thought. _'Wife and when the time is right, mother to our children'_ she thought feeling her heart flutter in content. Just the thought of bearing their children, boys with her eyes and his untameable hair & girls with her hair and his piercing but caring emerald eyes, had her stomach in knots wishing the time was now buit was too early. They were too young, barely graduated from the rebuilt Hogwarts now spearheaded by Headmistress McGonagall, and Harry respected her wish to have a career of her own before beginning a family together was discussed; just another reason she loved and respected him so much.

"Just thinking really. Us, the good we've done not just for Hogwarts but for everyone. With the corrupted aristocracy executed or in prison amd those of the same lines who respect what the law stands for we've become a sort of... I don't know, symbol I guess" Harry said shaking his head clear of the thoughts. They were still on their honeymoon for another few days, he shouldn't be thinking of anyone but the beautiful creature slowly crossing to him as she dropped the towel to the floor. "But those thoughts can wait" his hands laid on her hips as he leaned in close, his lips teasing a trail along her jaw to her ear "because I have something far more important to entertain."

Daphne shuddered at the tease as she lifted one of Harrys hands from her naked flesh and laced their fingers together as she rested it just above her heart. With the accelerated rate she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart beat out of her chest at any second. "And what would that something happen to be my beloved husband?" she asked with a shaky breath.

Harry smirked as he nipped at the delicate flesh behind Daphnes ear and relished the soft gasp that he got for his actions. While it would take time and many, many intimiate moments to learn all of Daphnes spots he knew from their years of dating that the soft flesh behind her right ear made her weak at knees. "Oh I think you know. Shes a beautiful blonde with blue eyes I drowned in the first time I set eyes on her. Her touch makes me shudder with every desire to make her weak in the knees. Her voice is like... Theres nothing like it. Its soft and seductive but at the same time its needy and wanting. Don't get me started on her lips, so soft and sweet I could be lost in the Saharra and her lips coul-"

Daphnes free hand turned Harrys head and stole his lips with her own. She knew he was talking about her obviously but it was a sort of game to them, being as flowery about blowing up just what they liked about each other. As much as it was an affirmation that the physical desire was there, it was an emotional type of foreplay needed no explanation on either side. The love, devotion and loyalty of heart was there just as much as a physical attraction. "Does this beautiful blonde with blue eyes, a touch that makes you want to make her weak in the knees and possessing a soft & seductive yet wanting and needy tone have a name?" she asked breaking the kiss, her breath coming in light pants as her hand dropped to his bathrobe and tore off the belt opening the terry cloth material.

"She does. Angel, Goddess, Center of my Universe, Best Thing to ever happen to me. Oh wait, those would be titles. Silly me." Harry shrugged one shoulder making half the robe fall off revealing he was clothed underneath only in a pair of boxer briefs.

"Ah yes, those would be titles wouldn't they? I do believe I asked if she had a name" Daphne said as her free hand slipped under the waistband and grasped at Harrys manhood drawing a soft appreciative groan from him as her fingers caressed the hardening flesh as they wrapped around it. "Is this a wand in your pants or are you happy to... See me Harry?"

"She does have a...name" Harry said through a moan as her hand slowly gave a singular stroke. "And that name is Daphne Greengrass-Potter. Love of my life, my best friend, my better half." He leaned in kissing her again as he reached and removed her hand from his boxers. There was no complaints about the sex but between indulging when the urge struck them he wanted a little quiet without their baser instincts acting up & demanding satisfaction.

Daphne nearly whined about her hand being removed til she felt the softness of Harrys lips claim her own. Merlin she loved this man and even though the amount of times they'd indulged their carnal desires for each other she couldn't help finding moments like this, moments most men would take advantage of to get their rocks off, where her husband treated her like a queen amongst mortals & deities to be something more special than the times they'd made love so far. The respect, the love and reverence he had for her as a person to respect that sex would ultimately always be a part of their lives after their vows were exchanged before Mother Magic herself but shouldn't be everything made her think just how lucky she was. "You forgot one love" she whispered against his lips. The interlaced hand she had over her heart dropped so the back of his hand rested on her stomach for a moment. "You forgot the mother of our beautiful children when we're ready. Little boys and girls as intelligent as us combined, the boys with my eyes eyes and your hair while our precious daughters with your kind caring eyes & my hair."

"More your intelligence than mine I hope. I can be a bit lacking in most areas" Harry interrupted with a good natured self depreciating laugh. He was by no means stupid, they both knew that, but almost everyone thought he was since Hermoine had clung to him like a barnacle during their school years and next to her everybody looked a inbred brain-dead moron. "All of the children could be blessed to look like you love and I would love them regardless. As long as our kids when we have them are happy, healthy safe and learn to be a little like me to stand up for the right thing even if no one else but their siblings stands beside them I'll be happy. Because our kids will be the perfect mix of us and there is no contest that you will make up about eighty percent of that perfect mix I bet."

"Those are words that will get you in a bed and a very, very happy ending my dearest husband. Is that what you are trying to get hmm?" Daphne asked as she nipped at Harrys lips.

"How about a rain check on that very, very happy ending ending and instead you slip on the red dress? I made dinner reservations at that steak house down the street. A little good food, maybe a few drinks and dancing, finish the night off cuddled up in bed watching a movie on the telly? Hows that sound?" Harry asked squeezing Daphnes hand gently.

"I do believe I'm training you into the perfect husband already" Daphne said separating from Harry with laughter escaping her lips. She wasn't training him really, it was something they joked about most Pureblood girls doing to dominate their relationships with boys while they dated, but Harry would understand the joke.

"No training necessary when I wanted to make you as happy as possible as you wanted to make me the moment we both realized there were mutual romantic affections. If you're training me then I've been training you at the same time dear" Harry said with a cheeky wink as he watched Daphne for a moment sort through her lingerie. "I've even heard that this steak house has your achilles heel."

Daphnes ears perked up hearing that. Very few people knew about her weakness to chocolate, specifically white chocolate, and for Harry to say that this restaurant had a white chocolate dessert on their menu made her curious. Sex was not on Harrys mind right now so he wasn't dangling the lure to rev her desires up so it raised the question of why tell her instead of letting her spot it on the menu herself. "Harry James Potter"

"Oh no, all three names. Am I in trouble here dearest love?" Harry asked with mock horror on his face his face though he sounded amused as he pulled on a pair of slacks and threaded a belt through the loops a moment later.

"Are you trying to spoil me or butter me up for some reason? Be honest now or you sleep on the couch with no nookie til we go home to Britain."

"I've always spoiled you love since we began dating. Did you really expect me to stop spoiling you just because we got married?" Harry asked with a pout. "And not for nothing but I think you might want to cut back a bit on the telly, you're starting to sound to sound like an American." He ducked the pillow chucked at his head and looked up to his lingerie clad wife giving him a glowering look. "What? I mean come on, using expressions like 'buttering me up' and using nookie instead of sex is something I expect to hear off one of those shows we've watched but not from you.".

"Shut up." Daphne looked away blushing slightly. Not that she'd admit it but she was starting to like it here in America. Their honeymoon had been a random dartboard pick, Harry threw a dart at a flat world map and it landed on the United States, and despite its crass muggle culture of glorifying violence she found the magical side to be enchanting. Unlike magical Britain the magical United States may as well have been in the future. Volume of books of magic of every type had been bought, a gift from Harry to indulge her love for expanding her magical repoitre thankfully less zealously than a certain Granger girl she remembered, and even a rare thunderbird hatchling had been bought after they perused a pet shop on a whim & the egg broke after she touched it. "Harry, you know you've spent a lot of money on me these last couple of weeks and I-"

"Will continue to do so until we both die a healthy ripe old age surrounded by generations of grandkids. Between the Pottter fortunes inherited from my parents, the Black fortunes, the Slytherin fortune and Pervell fortunes the small costs I've incurred indulging your passions in things not me haven't made a conceptual dent in the collective ledgers. Daphne, it is my job as your husband to not only love you but support your passions and your dreams. We wouldn't be able to spend my fortunes in ten lifetimes if we tried. Those" Harry made a motion towards their trunks where the books were neatly packed away into their own compartment "things are replacable because they are things. So what if it costs a lot? Seeing you smile, knowing you're happy and that I am the cause of it makes momentary cost inconsequential to me."

A shy sort of smile tugged at Daphnes lips as she heard Harry say all that. He really was far too sweet sometimes but she loved that about Harry. He was considerate where it mattered and where so many others were focused on replacable material things her husband had his eyes focused on the right things, the things that truly mattered and money couldn't replace no matter how much you spent. "You could make a girl fall in love all over again saying things like that to her" she said, her eyes slightly misty and alight with unrestricted love.

"Its my plan love. Every day for the rest of out lives I plan to make you fall in love with me all over again. Prove to you every promise I have ever made you truth and every promise I will ever make you truth" Harry crossed to Daphne and wiped the few unshed tears away "because its what you deserve. Not just a good man who loves you for you **but** a good man who loves you for you that will do everything to make you happy." He kissed her cheek softly and smiled a little with nothing but burrning love & truth in his eyes.

"You are all that for me Harry and then some. A good man, an honest man... A hero in more ways than one..." Daphne paused as she freed her hands to wrap around him and pressed herself flush against him. "Promise me you'll make our sons like you. Honorable, selfless in the service to help others but not like you used to be where you died for us, generous, kind and caring... All the good things thst make you you love. The world would be a much better place if more guys were like you.."

Harrys eyes softened as he embraced Daphne and rubbed her back lovingly. "Only if you promise to raise our daughters to be like their mother and aunt. You and Tori are two of the most beautiful women in the world in terms of your personalities, smart witty and playful but knowing when to play your cards close to the chest. Fiercely loyal and protective of your friends & loved ones, if more women were like you and Tori the world would be better off just as well if more guys were like me."

Daphne nodded her head against Harrys chest squeezing him tight for a moment. "You're lucky shes not here right now or she probably would have tried to kiss you for that and I would have to hex her for trying" she said letting him go after a moment to finish getting ready for dinner.

"Yes, at worst a tickle hex. As territorial as you are about me you could never in your heart truly allow yourself to hex Tori & hurt her for trying something like that. Hurting her is as unthinkable as hurting me is." Harry crossed to his trunk and pulled out a button up shirt after putting some food in Zeus', the thunderbird hatchling though it had matured to its adult stage with regular contact of his and Daphnes magic, bowl. He was certain the avian would rather hunt but with the location of the honeymoon spot straddling the muggle and magical America border it wasn't safe to let the bird out to hunt. "Besides even if she did give me a kiss for inflating her ego we both know it would mean nothing considering shes a Witches Witch and happily in a relationship with Tracey. I mean come on, we both know Tori looked at me like an older brother long before we started dating dating."

Daphne huffed and pouted at that. Harry was right of course, it would be a non-harming hex but some lines were supposed to drawn and one where Harry was hers only to kiss and everything else was one of them. He also had a point about Astoria. Tori loved Harry as much as she did but in a very different capacity. He was the kind older brother who helped her out when she needed it and even was the one to offer up advice to her about admitting her feelings to Tracey. Tori loved Harry as much as he loved her but that was different, one of familial love and if Daphne had her way she would never see that change. Harry was as good for Astoria as he was for herself and if anyone said otherwise she would hex them til they were completely out of it; no one would ruin the family they created, not now when it was only herself, her parents, Astoria and Harry & **_certainly not_** when she brought hers and Harrys kids into the world.

As the remaining five or so minutes as they finished dressing she spared looks back at her husband and the pout fled as she watched him interacting with Zeus. As much as the bird chose her and preferred her, Zeus seemed to give Harry the respect she would imagine a child would give their father as carefully ran a hand through the avians feathers.

"We'll be gone for a bit Zeus. I would let you out of the room to hunt since we both know you're incredibly smart and could find your way back here but we're far too close to a settlement of muggles its not safe to do that. As soon as we return to Britain and the manor I'll let you out to fly. A few more days patience is all we need from you" Harry said drawing his hand back and summoning a large bowl with a flick of his hand. Casting a to fill it with water he rubbed the thunderbirds head as it let out a whining like sound and freed its head from his hand.

The small smile on Daphnes lips was radiant as she clipped on a set of diamond studs Harry had given her for their last anniversary. "Have you tucked our baby in nice and tight for the night?" she asked with an amused tone. The sarcastic smile she got in return from Harry and the indignant sound from Zeus made her laugh as she crossed to her husband & avian friend. "I gest Zeus, truly I do." Her hand placatingly rubbed his chest feathers in calm strokes. "We'll be gone for dinner but return after its done. Don't do anything we wouldn't. No strange female thunderbirds are to be let in young man or you'll be in trouble, got it."

* * *

-a little over a week later, London Internation portkey return terminal-

"Trace I swear to Morgana if you make us miss their arrival I am so sleeping at home for a week and you can deal with your urges by yourself at night." Astoria worked her way through the crowds, one hand clasping her girlfriends hand in her own while the other had the return information for her sister and Harry.

"Tori, we're ten minutes early! I doubt we'll be late to pick them them up" Tracey complained with a pout. "I mean come on, why can't we just wait for them at home? They apparate back on their own. They sure as hell can fight better than most Aurors we got right now. Harrys a big part of the reason why we are just beginning to get _competent_ Aurors after beating the jackass."

"Its the principal of the matter. We haven't seen them since their wedding reception. I may have this little thing called missing my sister and brother"Astoria said rolling her eyes.

"Brother in-law, not brother. The implication-"

"The implication of leaving the in-law part out would have most of the international communities not familiar with how backwards our judicial and system of laws was to allow incestual relations until now both disgusted & confused. Yes yes, we've heard this argument before from you two. Now kiss and make-up already."

Astorias ears perked up as she heard the lyrical voice near them. Abandoning her girlfriends hand Tori launched herself at the smiling couple who held their arms open for her. Hugging them tightly she nuzzled against them as felt them hug her back and heard Harry laugh as he ruffled her hair.

"Miss us squirt?" Harry asked prying Astoria off them and drew her close. The embrace he received in return as she nuzzed against his chest and nodded made him smile softly. This was part of the reason he loved the younger Greengrass sister. Just as Daphne wasn't shy with all forms of public displays of affection, Tori may as well have never had an inclination to being shy about it ever ftom the beginning as long as he knew her. Around everyone she cared about Astoria wore her heart on her sleeve and it showed in her actions. His fingers carded through her hair for a moment noticing it had gotten longer since the wedding.

"Yeah I did. I'm used to having you and Daph around big brother. If Trace wasn't around to ground me out for you two to go on your honeymoon I think I might have gone a bit spare" Astoria said quietly, relief that the last two people she well and truly loved with all her heart were home again coloring her words.

Just a couple of feet away Tracey shook her head smiling a little. She adored Astoria with everything in her and to see her Tori so completely relaxed made her glad. She knew that her younger girlfriend had been missing Daphne and Harry while they were away but watching her & Harry have their moment made her realize that she had only been partially correct in how much she thought Astoria had missed them. "Hes going to be a great dad one day. If hes this good with Tori I can only imagine how good his own children will have it" she said to herself.

"On that we do agree" Daphne said coming up behind her friend and circled her arms around her in an embrace. "When Harry and I do decide to start a family those kids will be more loved than they know what to do with."

Tracey laughed lightly and leaned back into Daphne. "Not to mention intelligent and mischievous little buggers like their parents" she teased her friend with a cheeky look. "So I won't ask details but how was the honeymoon? And why is there a bird on your shoulder?" she asked with a confused tone.

"The honeymoon was fantastic. We did a lot of sightseeing, visited a bunch of muggle museums when we passed through muggle cities, got matching tattoos" Daphne said with a look of mischief. The bug eyed expression Tracey gave her made the facade crack and laughter escape her lips. "Ok we didn't get tattoos but you should've seen the look on your face. Oh that was priceless." Zeus made a sound and poked the tip of his outer most wing feather against Traceys head giving her a tiny static shock. "Zeus, be nice to Tracey. She is my friend" she said scolding the thunderbird.

"How the bloody hell did he just shock me?" Tracey asked escaping Daphnes grip and turned to fully look at the bird.

"Zeus here is a thunderbird. While we were in the magical part of New Orleans in the southern part of America I saw this pet shop and asked Harry if we could peek inside. Honestly I hadn't been intending to buy anything, or have Harry buy me anything but he spoiled me the whole trip, and just wanted to see what kind of magical creatures were sold as pets in across the pond. There wasn't too much difference from what we have here really with the exception they have a far wider selection of dogs and birds. Well I touched an egg absently and out came this fellow right here. His downy fur was too precious and I couldn't look away" Daphne said as she ran a finger through the lightning bolt white feathers gently. "Harry picked up on it and bought him for me. I don't know if its coincidence but he kind of acts like a familiar does for both me and Harry."

Tracey puzzled over that for a moment. She had never heard of a familiar bonding with two people and with her access as a trainee Unspeakable she'd peeked into their research about all types of bonds. "Whose magic has he had more exposure to?" she asked.

"Both of us. Daphne and I spent nearly every moment together so he was exposed to both our magics in equal doses" Harry said walking over with Astoria snuggled into his side, one hand clutching his sweatshirt. "Tori, you got to let go. We're home and we're not going anywhere soon I promise" he said he said gently trying to pry her grip from his sweatshirt. "A little help would be nice Tracey."

Tracey snorted slightly in amusement but decided to save Harry from her clingy girlfriend. "Come on love, you know when Harry makes a promise he keeps it" she said as she laid a light kiss on the others forehead. "Let go Tori, they're back home where they belong." That seemed to do it as she saw her girlfriend smile softly, nod & look up adoringly between Harry and Daphne before letting go.

"Yeah they are aren't they?" Astoria said rhetorically as her hand grasped one of Harrys own, the other offered wordlessly to her older sister. Feeling the slender digits lace with her own and squeeze made her smile grow a little more. The family was whole again now that they were back, her own hands squeezing the ones clasped in her own. "Lets go home, mom said she was making something special for dinner for your homecoming. You're coming too Trace."

* * *

A/N: so i felt the need to write fluff and here it is. This is potentially a sequel to my other HarryxDaphne, not Unholy but my original one Crossing Lines, Creating a Legacy, story if feed back is positive enough. Chapters for the following stories are nearly and completely done:

*Schrodinger Potter- I haven't forgotten about this story but long consideration has been put into where its headed. Amajor overhaul of of a nearly 8k word was done to make it seemingly more sensible and help continue to lay the groundwork for our seven Dire-Kin wonder kids.

*A Raven and A Spider- A lot of people have been waiting for this but doing the actual trial scene for Hermoine has been a pain my side. Before the current version I have just about done was either entirely beyond harsh like borderline cruel deity punishment or far too light. Some people willl be surprised by some of the contents of the chapter, some will not be but its at a ppace where I finally feel that it is in a good place.

*Unholy- I have to admit this is more half done than nearly done but I think that when this comes out people will be surprised how it will change some things for our favorite preteen couple. Just to tease some of my readers, I leave you a question to ponder: what dangers do you expose yourself to when you find yourself on the business end of a wand of someone with nothing to lose?


End file.
